Now in charge
by ChocChipCookie1
Summary: Dr Wily is in jail. Protoman is in charge of the robot masters. What will he do? He won't save Wily for starters! (Based in ruby spears cartoon) First fanfic so be nice plz :) rated T to be safe. prologue is really short
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the megaman games or Capcom. I also don't own the ruby spears cartoon version of it.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! :)**

**. .**

Prologue

Protoman glanced at his stupid master who was rambling on about how this plan will work and how it is his best plan. It was getting boring. They would always do the same thing, invade some place, Megaman comes, beats them up and they return home in pieces. His master, Dr Wily was obsessed with taking over the world, it was clear he was insane.

Protoman ignored his master's rambling. They were almost at their destination, the bank. They sneakily parked behind it and Protoman, followed by Wily, Guts man and Cut man. Soon it would be the beginning of another failed plan.

Guts man destroyed the wall causing the alarm to go off. "Quick! Grab the money and then we leave!" Shouted Wily. 'Soon' thought Protoman, knowing his 'little brother' will come and ruin everything. He was right, Megaman came. "Cut man! Guts man, destroy him!" Wily screamed. They ran to Megamn and attacked him, but Megaman knocked them both out. He then pounced on Wily, knocking him to the floor, "You are going to jail this time!" he shouted. Wily desperately looked at Protoman. "Help me!" Protoman stood still for a second, before shaking his head. He ran on to the skullker and left.

Wily felt lost for words, Protoman betrayed him!? Megaman cuffed him and walked to the police car. People in the crowed were screaming in delight. The police took Wily away and Megaman let out a sigh of relief. The city was finally at peace. Or, at least everyone thought it was…

**Thanks for reading! Please be nice in the reviews as this is my first fanfic. Please give helpful criticism! Thanks again!  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 1

**I have decided to put up the next chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, ruby spears etc…**

**Thanks if you have decided to read! :)**

…

Protoman's POV

I have finally got rid of that mad man, Wily. Now things can go my way! I managed to convince those thick robots that Wily said that if he ever goes to jail, then leave me in charge and leave him for a little while. Seriously, Wily made them THAT stupid!? Never mind, if my plan works then I will manage to take over the world!

Cut man and Guts man had been caught and reprogrammed. I did leave them with Wily, though. But I don't need them, they were way too stupid. I look at the other robots, who are helping me find some parts to help build the army of robots. These robots will be quite simple. No personalities, no feelings and will have no humanoid features, nor anything really, just built to kill. I smile evilly. Maybe once I have taken over the world I will realise Wily and make him a slave, yes a slave!

My thoughts turn to that Mega-dweeb. I will need to make sure he does not ruin my plan! But I have a feeling he won't. I think that he may have a break and go on holiday when he thinks that there will be no invasions for good. It may take a few months, maybe three, but I think he will leave and go on a nice holiday. He will be so surprised when he finds out that I have managed to take over this city. The look on his face will be magnificent! Then I would send my army of robots on him and they will kill him! But, I can't keep my hopes up, if I do I will be extremely angry IF this plan does not work. Hmm, I wonder who he is doing…

Megaman's POV

I sat in the living room with Roll, Dr Light and Rush. It has been a month since Wily was arrested and I think we won't be seeing his robots much again! I am so glad that I can finally take a break from all of this fighting! Dr Light looks at me, "I have decided that we should all go on a luxury cruise! The president said that we could go on one for free. Well, he will be paying for it. We will be on one of the most luxurious cruise ships and we will be in the most luxurious rooms in there!" He said. I smiled and Roll jumped up in happiness. "Wow! A cruise!" I gasp. Roll runs and hugs me, "This will be great! I can't believe we are actually going on a luxury cruise!" She says as she and Rush run around the house. Pity that Protoman couldn't come, because I think he is a good person, but he just doesn't know that yet.

I pack my suitcase with everything I need for the cruise. I am really excited! Everything will be amazing… well let's hope that Wily doesn't escape and decide to attack the ship we are on. That would be a pain. I need this break. I am done with fighting robots. Cut man and Guts man will look after the house. They are really nice when they are good, but they are still extremely stupid! But I like them.

…

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was rubbish, but I hope you liked it. Please be nice and if you are going to be critical, put it in a nice way. Thanks!**


End file.
